The Winter Visitor
by Allison Wonderland
Summary: A visitor shows up one cold winters night. Takes place between movies and involves much of Clarisse and Joe along with many other OCs and favorite charcters. Rating subject to change. Now PG due to one word.
1. Un

AN: First and foremost, I know this isn't about the book. Its about the movie. I've read the books and have loved the books. I would post it in the movie genre but there isn't one. Therefore it gets posted here so I don't want any flaming complaining about it. Second, it contains quite a bit of Clarisse and Joe so don't complain that it makes you queasy. Don't like that, don't read it. So after all that stuff read on and enjoy.... also, this takes place BEFORE the second movie. Mia is about 17 when this takes place, her senior year in high school.

It was a cold night, early in December, when the palace guards captured an intruder bent on getting to Queen Clarisse. They dragged her kicking and screaming to Joseph who, much to their surprise, ordered them to unhand the girl. The guards did as they were told and when dismissed, left perplexed.

"Come, follow me." Joe said leading her to the Queen's suite, deep inside the castle. He knocked and when baid to enter, ushered her into the plush surroundings. The Queen herself sat in front of the fire, legs tucked under her, already dressed for bed, book in her lap.

"Yes Joseph, what is it?" She caught sight of the girl behind him. "My God! Mia!" Clarisse quickly uncoiled herself. "What in heavens name are you doing here?"

"Oh Grandma." Mia threw herself into her grandmother's arms as Joe backed quietly out of the door. He would hear the story later. Mia started to cry. "I couldn't stand it anymore. I know it wasn't princess-like but I just needed to get away. I didn't know where else to go. Mom and I are fighting so badly, even on the smallest things. Lily isn't ever home or if she is she doesn't want anything to do with anyone because she's studying everything and Michael is gone to college. So there I was facing over a month of winter break home with my mother. Everything just snapped. I needed to be somewhere else. Oh please don't send me back." Clarisse hugged her close.

"I won't send you back if its not necessary. I do understand believe it or not. Many a time I wished I could be somewhere else. I take it then your mother does not know you're here." Mia shook her head no. "Well we have call her, she must be frantic with worry. Come now lets get you into some dry clothes and into bed." She led Mia into an adjoining room and gave her a nightgown to put on. "Here. I'll be right back." Clarisse went back to the other room and Mia heard her picking up a telephone. "Overseas operator please. Yes, United States. Helen Thermopolis, San Francisco. Thank you." Mia quietly picked up an extension and heard ringing.

"Hello?! Hello?! Mia? Is that you?"

"Helen, Helen, calm down."

"Clarisse?"

"Yes. Calm down. Mia is here. She showed up a little while ago."

"Oh thank God she's safe."

"Perfectly fine. What possessed her to run away like that?"

"Things haven't been going well. I've been dating again and it happens to be one of her teachers. At first she was fine with it but now it seems like she would rather I wouldn't go out with him. We're disagreeing about everything."

"Helen, Mia wishes to stay for awhile. Frankly I think it's a good idea. It sounds to me like you both could use a vacation from each other. When does she return to school?"

"January 20."

"Very well. I will send her back about the eighteenth."

"Ok. Um, I'll back and send some of her clothes."

"That is a good idea."

"And Clarisse..."

"Yes?"

"Tell her I love and miss her."

"I will. I will."

At the sound of the click Mia hurriedly got into the nightgown before Clarisse returned. As she did Mia turned to her.

"What did my mother say?"

"You know perfectly well what your mother said, you were on the extension but we'll talk about that later. Now into bed with you." Mia did what she was told and climbed into the big bed. Clarisse drew the covers to her chin and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Mia. See you in the morning." It wasn't a minute after she left and lights were extinguished that Mia fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Well there you have it, the first of many chapters. I felt it was time for Mia and Clarisse to have a little bonding time before she becomes queen. Now be sweet readers and push that little button down there and tell me what you thought. RESPECTFUL and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome.


	2. Deux

A/N....Its short but sweet with a little Clarisse and Joe thrown in for good measure. Happy reading!!!

On the other side of the castle, the Queen climbed into a bed, having given Mia her own. The only problem was that if anyone caught her in said bed, she would be exiled and her companion, executed.

"Oh Joseph, she was so unhappy. I couldn't bear to see Mia so miserable."

"How long is she staying?"

"Till the eighteenth of January. She'll be here for the Christmas and Twelfth night festivities along with...." She was silenced suddenly with a kiss.

"I get the idea. Now for one who was so tired an hour ago, you're awfully talkative. Get some sleep, I have a feeling that there will be lots of questions to answer tomorrow along with many things to do." Joe might have well saved his breath. As he gazed over to Clarisse, he realized she had fallen fast asleep. "Goodnight my dear Queen." Night began to end as morning began to begin.

"Your Majesty. Your Majesty?" Charlotte shook the figure lying asleep in the Queen's bed. "Please wake up. Its nearly nine and you have a meeting at the orphanage about their Christmas celebration." The figure in bed tossed back the covers.

"Huh? Wha? Whats going on?"

"Your Highness! Oh! You're not the Queen."

"Oh good spotting."

"Mia, no need for sarcasm so early in the morning." Clarisse entered dressed for the day. "Charlotte, Mia will be staying here for about a month. Please ready the suite next to mine. Now Mia up and get ready. Since you're here, you get a crash course on being Queen. I have an outfit here for you. Get dressed and all....groomed...." She glanced at Mia's hair, that was sticking up in every which way. "Today we will be discussing the Christmas party for the Orphanage and we should arrive no later then 11. A Queen's work is never done."

The only sound that could be hear was that of Mia's groaning.

A/N Well I know its short but you were such fabulous people I thought I would try and turn out another chapter tonight. I was stunned.....11 reviews in about 24 hours. Thank you to:

Ashley

EllaFreak

Kristin

Vademecum

Tigger

ProperlyPrim18

Leia-2005

Hollywoodgal

Lucretia

Lady Urquentha

Littlemissdudey

And of course my darlin Melissa.....my strange muse.

Also everyone I could have possibly forgotten

Now if you would....kindly press that little purple button. Another LONGER chapter should be up either tomorrow or Saturday.


	3. Trois

A/N: Well this chapter is a bit longer. Sorry for the large paragraphs, I tried to space it out but FFN wouldn't hold the spaces. Now on to our regularly scheduled program.....

An hour later both Mia and Clarisse entered the state limo for the trip to the local orphanage. As they drove, Mia recognized the look on her grandmother's face.

"We're going to have a talk aren't we?"

"Yes we are starting with what was so bad at home that you felt the need to run away and more specifically, run away here."

"I, well, I told you that things were not going well. First of all, Lily is going insane. This is our senior year and she's becoming frantic about everything. She goes to school, goes home, and then locks herself into her room and studies all night. I haven't said more then three words to her since school started. Lily is the only friend I have and the only one I have to talk to. The thing with my mom wouldn't be so bad if she were around. Mom started dating again and it just happens to be a teacher of mine. It wasn't that bad at first, I mean the kids teased a bit but I'm use to that, but then came Thanksgiving. We went to his parents house. I have never met such rude people. Everyone started grilling me about the whole princess thing and on mom's works. They weren't nice about it either. Some things were down right nasty. Then mom and I overheard a conversation between Mr. O'Connell and his dad. The dad was yelling at Mr. O for bringing strange people in his house. We left right after that but the entire ride home Mom and Mr. O were fighting and then they got me involved so the three of us weren't talking to each other. He and Mom made up right after but she and I still weren't talking. Then about two days ago 5 week reports were sent home and I was failing Mr. O's class. He and Mom had another fight about that and I really got down into that one. I won't go into anymore detail but there was no way I could have spent a month in the same house where two people were always at each others throats along with mine. This was the only place I could think of to go where I would not only have a roof over my head but where I would be welcome."

"My dear you are always welcome here." Clarisse drew Mia into a hug. "You should have called though. It would have been a lot less strenuous on you as well as your mother."

"Mom would have simply said "Christmas is a time for family. I don't want you half way across the world on Christmas."

"I'm family. Don't I count?" Mia stayed silent. At that moment the car pulled to a stop and Joseph came around to open the door. He offered his hand first to Mia and then to Clarisse and they preceded up the stairs of a stone building with a title of "Crestwell's Orphanage for Girls and Boys."

"Your Majesty, welcome. Your Highness as well. I am pleased to meet you." The director of the orphanage, Miss Crestwell, curtsied to the pair.

"How do you do. Is everyone ready to begin the meeting?" Clarisse asked. As she did, a bell rang nearby. She jumped a bit. "What in heavens name is that?"

"I'm very sorry ma'am. That's the dismissal bell. The children are released from classes to get ready for lunch and recess." The thundering of feet could be heard overhead as the orphans filed into the nearby dining hall.

"Well the meeting can wait now." Clarisse entered the hall amidst the hordes of children. Cries went up from the diners.

"Her Majesty!"

"It's the Queen!!"

"Hello children." A collective greeting went up.

"How do you do Your Majesty." The girls gave a curtsy and the boys a bow. Clarisse felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see a doll-like little girl, about three. She had curly blonde hair and sweet blue eyes the color of the sky. An aid rushed over to grab her but Clarisse waved her back. She knelt down to the child's eye level.

"Hello there little one."

"'Ello"

"Whats your name?"

"'Livia"

"Olivia, what a pretty name. How old are you?" Olivia held up three fingers.

"Frwee"

"Three, what a lovely age. Now I believe its time for your lunch." Olivia shook her head and attached herself to Clarisse's leg. The aid ran forward again and again Clarisse waved her off. She picked Olivia up and settled her on her hip. "So you want to stay with me?" Olivia nodded. "Very well. Now I believe its time for that meeting." Clarisse headed back to the office with Olivia. Mia and Miss Crestwell followed. Joe hid a small smile and joined the rest.

"She was always a softy for little kids." He thought to himself.

A/N: Well there you have it. Now people have requested both longer chapters and quick updates but I can't give you both. Let me know if you have a preference, shorter chapters with quicker updates or longer chapters with once to twice a week updates. Thank you all who have reviewed!

Lady Urquentha

Hollywoodgal

ProperlyPrim18

Tigger

EllaFreak

Dragon33

am4ever


	4. Quatre

A/N Well I hope this one is long enough for you all. Enjoy!

As they sat down, Clarisse, with Olivia on her lap, got back to business.

"Now for the Christmas Festival. I was thinking that next Saturday 'Santa Clause' should make a visit. He'll be miked so every child will get just want they want, within reason." She glanced down at her lap but Olivia wasn't paying attention. "Then a journey into the forest to pick out the tree to be cut down a few days before the actual holiday. Then Christmas eve will be spent at the Palace and the gifts will be given. How does that sound?"

"Just wonderful your Majesty. The children will adore it. There have been quite a few adoptions lately. There are about 30 kids around at this point, ranging from Olivia here," She perked up at the sound of her name. "To the oldest, a 17 year old boy named Francis. This will be his last Christmas with us. He is heading off to university next year to study medicine. Anyways, there have been quite a few sad faces because they haven't been chosen by families. This will hopefully cheer them up."

"I certainly hope so." Olivia started to squirm.

"I haf to go potty!" Miss Crestwell pressed a button on he desk as Clarisse began to look alarmed. Mia and Joe both stifled laughs. An aid quickly came in and led Olivia away. She went without a fuss. As the two left, Clarisse's gaze followed them.

"What's her story?"

"Olivia came to us a few months ago. She lived with her grandmother but she passed away. As far as we know, there aren't any other family members. We usually don't take children that are younger then 5 but there wasn't much choice in this matter."

"How horribly sad."

"Indeed it is." Joseph cleared his throat.

"Oh we must go. Till Saturday."

"Of course your Majesty. If I may, who is playing Santa?"

"I do not know. I shall think on the subject and get back to you. Good bye." Clarisse, Mia and Joseph filed out. On the way back to the palace, Mia noticed her grandmother staring silently out the window.

"Grandma, anything wrong?"

"Oh, not really. Its always hard for me to go in there. Its so very sad to think about those poor children without a family or a home of their own, especially around the holidays. A child like Olivia will...OH! I never said good bye!" She glanced out of the back of the limo then pressed the intercom button. "Joseph turn around immediately!"

"Forgot to say good bye?"

"Yes, now go." He did as he was bid and within moments they arrived back at the orphanage. Clarisse opened the door herself, "I shall be back in a moment" and ran inside. Right off the main hall she could hear two boys, both about 8, taunting Olivia, who was crying.

"She the Queen of our whole country! She's not worried about a little crybaby like you!"

"Oh no?" The boys whirled around at the sound of her voice and both made quick apologetic bows.

"We're sorry..."

"We didn't know ma'am.."

"Yes, yes, not get out of my sight. I never want to hear about you teasing another person."

"Yes your Majesty." The both ran out of the room. Olivia toddled over, thumb in her mouth, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh Olivia I'm so sorry, I forgot to say goodbye."

"No bye bye!"

"I have to go, but I'll see you again soon."

"That's what Granny say. She no come back."

"Don't worry. I promise you I'll be back. Ok?" Olivia nodded. Clarisse dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Now go back to lunch." She toddled off and Clarisse once again went out to the limo.

"All go well?" Asked Mia as they started back to the palace again.

"Yes, perfectly well." Clarisse sounded distant. She turned once again to the window and the ride was silent all the way home.

Back at the Palace, Clarisse went off to her office while Mia hung back to talk to Joe.

"What's wrong with Grandma?"

"I think Olivia got to her. More then she would like to admit. Its hard. She's their Queen, but she can't be their Superman, or Wonder Woman as the case may be. She can't force people to adopt them or even make their lives better and when a little child like Olivia is there, its even worse. Before long she won't remember her life before the orphanage. If she's lucky, she might get adopted but more then likely, she will stay there till she turns 18 and can legally be on her own."

"That's so sad."

"It is, but there isn't anything that can be done. The queen is powerless in such a situation. Its her Achilles heel ." At that moment, Charlotte cleared her throat behind them.

"Your Highness, your trunk of clothes has arrived and have been put into your suite. If you will follow me I shall accompany you there."

"Uh thanks Charlotte. See ya later Joe." She followed Charlotte off.

In her office, Clarisse sat in the window seat gazing at the snow covered lawns, a small ball of fuzz named Maurice in her lap. A knock came on the door and startled her out of her revelry. She called out in her most queenly tone that would send anyone running for cover.

"I do not wish to be disturbed!" Or just about anyone.

"Its not my fault you're disturbed." Joseph commented as he moved toward her.

"Oh that's horrible!" Clarisse moved slightly to give him room to sit next to her.

"I'm just kidding. What's wrong my dear?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong." She laid her head on his shoulder and Joe hugged her close.

"Yes, yes I know. You hate feeling helpless and powerless. Why do you let them get to you then? You stand up against foreign dignitaries, enemies, members of parliament and even Rupert."

"I can't help it. Children do that to me, especially when they seem so helpless. I just melt. Philippe took such advantage of that. Puppy dog eyes and that was it, he got whatever he wanted." Joe gave her his best 'Bambi' look. "It doesn't work for you." She said smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Awww." He stuck out his lower lip. She gave a small laugh.

"Thank you. I feel better now. We both best get back to work. I'll see you later." They both stood and Clarisse gave Joe a peck on the cheek.

A few hours later, as the clock struck three, another knock came at Queen Clarisse's office door.

"Yes?" Mia poked her head in.

"Hi Grandma. May I come in?"

"Of course my dear." Clarisse called from her desk. "Did Charlotte get you all settled in?" Mia sat in the chair opposite.

"Yep. It's a nice room. I especially liked the set of James Bond movies. How did you know?"

"I have my sources." Clarisse said mysteriously.

"Ah Pierce Brosnan" Mia sighed. Clarisse gave an unqueenly snort. "What?!"

"Nothing, I just figured you more as an Johnny Depp type person."

"You know who Johnny Depp is?"

"I'm not THAT isolated!"

"But still I can't really picture you going to a movie and drooling over heartthrobs like that."

"Mia, I'm old, not dead. And I don't drool. A Queen never drools, at least on the outside. Remember that." Clarisse looked over at the clock. "We have about four hours till dinner, care to go riding?"

"Riding? As on a horse?" Mia squeaked

"No! On a cow! Of course on a horse. Come now. You have my permission to wear jeans, but dress warmly and don't forget to wear boots. Meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Both Mia and Clarisse left the latter's office and went in their separate directions.

A/N Well I hope you have enjoyed. Expect biweekly updates do to the want of longer chapters. Thank you to all who have reviewed:

ProperlyPrim18

Elvish-princess130990

Kristin- Yeah I like having them already in a "friendship"

Hollywoodgal

Lady Urquentha- Yes Olivia is based on a little girl a baby-sat once. She looked exactly like that.

Tigger

Spunkeygirl160

Littlemissdudey

Aserene

Vademecum


	5. Cinq

A/N Here is chapter 5! I don't know much about horses so I hope my stuff is as accurate as it can be. Read on and enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As promised, ten minutes later, Clarisse and Mia met in the foyer. Clarisse was dressed in a traditional riding outfit with the addition of a heavy coat and scarf. Mia was of course, wearing jeans and a parka.

"Hey Grandma, is it just going to be the two of us?"

"Indeed it will be."

"Good. Having a guard following is annoying." They ventured out to the stables where two horses were already saddled and waiting. One was a roan colored mare and a tall black gelding.

"This is Anabelle." Said Clarisse, motioning to the mare. "And this is BlackJack. You have been on a horse before?"

"A few times."

"Well good at least you know how to get on. Up you go." Mia did as she was told as Clarisse mounted the gelding. "My very first horse was his great grandmother. My father gave her to me when I was five." They started heading out into the wintery sunshine.

"You learned to ride when you were five?"

"Yes. It was an important skill for a future Queen to have."

"But at five?"

"Well I was betrothed at birth to your grandfather" Mia gave a giggle. "What?"

"Sorry. I just had a weird picture of two babies walking down the isle."

"Very funny. We were much older when the actual wedding came about. I was your age actually."

"Yikes. I'll pass thanks." As they continued on towards the forest, neither noticed the large black cloud looming behind them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The storm came up so fast with wind so fierce, both Mia and Clarisse were unable to react. Visibility became zero and the two were cut off from each other.

"Grandma!?"

"Mia? Where are you?!"

"Over here!"

"Over where?"

"From the sounds of it, to your left!" Mia didn't hear anything. "Grandma?!" A dead tree limb crashed to the ground behind them. BlackJack neighed in terror. "GRANDMA!" There was no answer. Mia called out again frantically. "GRANDMA!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

"Over here." Came a weak voice. "Blackie got scared and threw me." Mia jumped off her horse and went as fast as she could in the direction of Clarisse's voice. Mia found her sitting in the snow. "My God!"

"Relax, I'm alright." She looked around. Please tell me you didn't get off Bella." She sighed at the obvious answer. Clarisse stood up. "Come on. The horses will be on their way back to the stables. Lets see if we can find our way too." She took Mia's hand and they set off in the way they had come.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As they walked, the blowing snow stung their faces.

"Grandma, where are we?" Mia called.

"I really wish I knew. I don't recognize anything. All we can do is keep walking."

"Its getting dark."

"I know. We just can't stop walking."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the palace, a near frantic Charlotte approached Joe.

"Sir, her Majesty and her Highness have been gone nearly three hours and the storm is getting much worse."

"Damn. Well keep me posted. If they don't show up in the next half hour, send out a search party."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The snow, deep to begin with, was now getting hard to walk in.

"I'm so cold."

"I know Mia. I'm freezing as well but we can't stop walking." Stumbling a bit, Clarisse thought to herself, "We cannot give up. We mustn't give up."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sir, the horses have returned."

"Good. I swear if she wasn't Queen..."

"Joe." Charlotte paused. "They were riderless."

"Dear God. Call out all guards and all available able-bodied men. I want the forest combed and check all bodies of water for holes in the ice just in case. They need to be found NOW. The thermometer shows about ten degrees below zero. They would freeze by morning."

"Yes, of course." Charlotte ran off.

"And Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"Alert the bishop. Just in case"

"Right." Joe crossed himself and said a small prayer.

"Please, save them. It is all I ask."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N o0o0o0o cliffhanger sort of. Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Elvish-princess130990

EllaFreak

You're Still in Poems

Littlemissdudey

Ash-of-Evenstar

Blue-hair-rocks

Spunkeygirl160

Tigger

Kayjaylc

Lucretia

Aserene

ProperlyPrim18


	6. Six

A/N Sorry this has taken so long. School has been hell and I have serious commitments that sadly come before writing. Enjoy and please review! Oh, and thanks Freelancer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A half an hour later, both Mia and Clarisse were ready to give up. They were tired, cold, and soaked to the skin.

"Grandma, we're done for. I can't go on anymore."

"I know. Never thought it would end like this. I'm still too damned young to die."

"At least you've lived a while. I haven't lived at all." She sat down in the snow.

"We can't spend our last minuets fighting..." She broke off. "MIA! Mia look!." Clarisse grabbed her and dragged her to her feet and pointed off into the woods. "We're saved! A cabin!" Sure enough, there, nestled among the trees was a small wooden cabin. They staggered over and entered. Clarisse recognized the cabin immediately as one she had frequented years ago on her daily rides with, then personal bodyguard, Joseph. A rash of memories assaulted her, but she pushed them aside.

"Come, lets see if we can start a fire."

Twenty minuets later, both were snug and dry. As Clarisse went looking around the kitchen for food, Mia wandered around the cabin. It had four rooms, a bedroom with a large and comfortable looking bed (wink), a small bathroom, a kitchen, and a dining living room, all of which were not large. She wondered how her grandmother had known where everything, including dry clothes, were kept.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sir!" One of the guards called over to Joe. "We have found something!" He pointed over to a tree. There, dangling on it, was a scarf. Joe recognized it as one he had given Clarisse years ago as a gift and she had worn every winter since. Seeing it there froze his heart.

"They must have come this way! A few men go out to each side. Yell if you find ANYTHING!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clarisse had found a can of soup and she and Mia were soon full in addition to snug and warm. They sat curled in front of the fire on the two squashy armchairs that faced it.

"Now this is much preferable to the snow, I must say."

"You said it, Grandma." Clarisse chuckled. She got up to grab a few extra blankets. Mia noticed something. "Grandma, your limping!"

"Yes I know. I landed on it when I was thrown. Its starting to stiffen up but I'll be fine." She settled a blanket over Mia and climbed back into her chair with the other blanket. All was silent for a few minuets.

"Hey Grandma?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know where everything was?" Mia was becoming quite curious.

"Ah, well I use to come here quite often, sort of a hideout. I needed to get away when I was younger."

"From being Queen?"

"From being Queen, from the palace, and from your grandfather."

"Like I needed to get away from my mother?"

"Yes, quite like that. I was 17 on the day of our wedding, he was nearly twice my age."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Not really."

"Its still kind of creepy."

"Anyways, neither of us was too happy with the situation but we really didn't have a choice. So we went through with it and learned to get along. We soon became friends, very good friend, however, we often did not see eye to eye. Thus he had his hunting lodge and I found this little cabin." Clarisse looked over at Mia and saw that she had fallen to sleep. Clarisse got up and stoked the fire and soon she too was asleep, just as the clock struck ten.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o Joseph's thoughts o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We have to find them. This country cannot afford to lose either of them. I can't afford to lose them. My dear sweet Queen. She hasn't been out of my sight for more then ten minuets since I became her bodyguard. She has been my best friend and my one love since that day. There's been days when even I couldn't escape her wrath, oh that woman had a temper, but also days when she cried in my arms and was so sweet and innocent that it made my heart ache. Our relationship was often very strange. We might not speak all day, but then I would wake at some point during the night to her climbing in my bed and falling asleep. Or not falling asleep as the case may be. We never were caught, but enough of the right people knew so it never leaked to the wrong people or the citizens of Genovia. King Rupert knew. And Clarisse knew about Emily. Both blessed the others affair, not wanting to carry on with each other. They were friends, nothing more. Theirs was a white marriage, except when pressure for an heir began. The two times they were forced together, both yielded the princes that parliament demanded. After the fact, the times were never spoken. I couldn't have children so there was never any fear that they were illegitimate though some still are skeptical, the ones who suspected something that is. To the public, the King and Queen along with the princes appeared to be the perfect family. To this day I'm still not sure if Pierre or Philippe knew about their parents personal relationships.

I'm beginning to worry more and more. Its nearly three o'clock. If they haven't found shelter by now, they have more then likely frozen to death and I can't think that. Someone is shouting. They say something is buried in the snow. If it is bad news, I'm going to shoot myself, their won't be any reason to live anymore. The country will be destroyed. I do wonder if they realize how important they are. They are the present and the future and my whole world.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N I hope you have enjoyed. The next chapter might come quicker, or might not. Only the teachers who assign homework know. And I have Playfest in two weeks so I have to work on that too. Cheers and happy Halloween!

Athenia


	7. Sept

A/N I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I hope to have another chapter up by Monday or Tuesday, all depending on what takes place in school. Enjoy and please review.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Joseph and the guards were frantically searching, the fire in the cabin glowed and flashed shadows on the sleeping pair. They were silent and peaceful, unaware of the turmoil taking place outside.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o Joseph's thoughts o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I turned away from where the men were digging. I couldn't bear to watch. I looked harder into the distance. I thought my eyes were fooling me. There in the woods, I could swear I saw smoke. I walked toward it, none of the others noticed. I recognized the cabin that I was approaching. We had spent many a happy hour there, Clarisse and I. My heart skipped a beat, could it be possible that they had found shelter? The distance between the cabin and myself soon diminished as I took strides towards it. The door was unlocked and I quietly crossed the threshold. There, in front of the fire, was the objects of the current search, and my affections.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joseph lightly shook Clarisse's shoulder to wake her. She came to, slightly groggy.

"Hmm? Who's there?" She caught sight of him. "Oh Joseph! You found us!" Mia heard her grandmothers voice and woke as well.

"Oh cool. Storm over?"

"Indeed." Joseph hid his relief of finding them alive. "I'll be right back, I'm going to alert the rest of the search party."

"Search party?" Asked Clarisse but her question fell on deaf ears as the door closed behind Joe.

By the time he returned, Mia was up and dressed but Clarisse had a slight problem.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"I can't move my ankle."

"The one you landed on?" Mia asked.

"What? Landed on what? What happened to you two out there?" Joe was perplexed.

"Oh it's a long story. I'll tell you the whole story later. Right now I think it would be best if we went back home and then call a doctor." Said Clarisse gritting her teeth slightly.

"Right. Some of the men are on their way with transportation." And at that moment, said transportation arrived.

"More horses?" questioned Mia exasperatedly

"It's the only way to get around in such deep snow. Come now you'll survive." Joseph went outside and sent one of the riders back to fetch a doctor. The order was met with murmurs from the others at the need for it. He returned, sent Mia outside and sent a look at Clarisse. "You always manage to get into scrapes don't you?"

"Just shut up and help me." She said.

"With pleasure." To her dismay, he picked her up and carried her outside to the waiting horse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, Your Majesty, you simply turned your ankle and the cold stiffened it up. Get some rest and you should be up and around in a day or so." They were all back at the castle and Clarisse was sitting in her bed with the doctor examining her ankle. "Other then that, you have a few bumps and bruises but other then that, nothing serious. You should be thankful that it wasn't summer."

"Yes, I know. There would have been a very good chance I wouldn't be here now."

"Well then Madame, I shall bid thee adieu." He bowed himself from the room. Clarisse was left with Mia and Joe, both of which were gazing at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"I didn't think it was that bad.." said Mia

"It's not." Clarisse pointed out. Joseph broke in.

"Are you going to finally tell me what happened?"

"Of course. Have a seat. This might take a while."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N I know its short, but I figured it was better then nothing. Thanks to all who reviewed:

Dragon33

Gayle

Lucretia Skelington

Kayjaylc

Spunkeygirl160

Hollywoodgal

ProperlyPrim18

Kristin

Rory von Trapp

Aserene


	8. Huit

A/N Oh my GOD!!! Is this an update??? I was figuring on having this story almost finished by this time but right now, it will be SPRING before The Winter Visitor is done. I know this is short but I figured it was better then nothing. I'll be spending 6 hours in a car this weekend and then will be ensconced in the middle of no where so hopefully there will be more updates soon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I think I'll go to bed." Said Mia

"Very well darling, good night." Mia left them alone as Joseph took a seat next to Clarisse on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"No you're not, I can see it in your eyes." Clarisse sighed.

"You don't miss much do you?"

"Not when it concerns you. Now what really happened?"

"We never saw the storm. Mia and I got separated, I got thrown and the horse bolted. We then found shelter."

"And?"

"And I have never been so terrified in my life. Its true you know."

"What is?"

"That when you think you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes." She snuggled closer to Joseph. "Right before we found the cabin we were both ready to give up."

"But you didn't."

"No we didn't, though at the time it seemed to be our only option. I don't want to speak on it anymore. It's over and done with."

"Very well." Joseph gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night and sleep well my dear." He quietly closed the door behind him. The palace was soon silent and outside the wind continued to blow crisp and cold.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As recommended, Clarisse spent the next day off her feet but work never stopped so she signed papers and went over various documents all day. Mia decided to take a look around her future home.

In all honesty, Mia was soon bored. There was nothing really of interest on the top floors so she ventured downstairs. And right into Charlotte.

"Oomph! Oh geeze, sorry Charlotte."

"Quite alright your Highness."

"Aw, come on, don't call me that."

"Very well, Princess."

"Try again...."

"Mia."

"Better! Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Very funny. What are you up to?"

"Nothin' really, just exploring, looking for things about the past Renaldis'"

"Well enjoy. Stay out of trouble or your grandmother will be after my blood." Charlotte started up the stairs. "And if its information you want, I'd try asking Tessa."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N I know. I'm sorry. Its short an uninformative. Review anyways....PWEESE???

AW


	9. Neuf

A/N: Another shorted chapter. I've got more, all handwritten. It will be typed soon but I figured that you might want some more now. Enjoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mia took Charlotte's advice and after asking a few maids, was escorted to a cozy little sitting room belonging to the woman named Tessa. She was a small woman with a poof of white hair atop her head.

"Your Highness." Tessa said as she rose slowly out of her chair by the fire and laying down her knitting. "I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to come around." Mia, shocked at the woman's words, stayed silent. "Oh come now, child, have a seat. Don't look so amazed. Now what were you wondering?"

"Just...history..."

"History is a very broad subject."

"Oh you know, what my father was like, my grandmother, my grandfather. All the people I wish I could have met."

"Ah that history. Well in actuality, your history started the day you grandmother was born. My mother was her mother's, your great grandmother, lady in waiting. Well I was ten at the time so its as clear as day. Less then an hour after the birth, her mother passed on. Meanwhile, her grandfather was recognizing what a bargaining chip she was so he was arranging her marriage to your grandfather and her father was sitting near the bedside with her half brother, which is a whole other story I'm not going to get into.

Two days later, her mother was buried and less then a week after that, your grandmother was christened Her Grace Clarisse Mignonette Elizabeth Gerard, Duchess of Corenault. Nearly every soul in the country turned out to see the babe that would their next Queen.

Well from day one she was called a diamond. Nothing could ruffle her feathers, always cool and calm, a paragon of a queen. The old king died three days after her seventeenth birthday. Well she and you grandfather were married a month later as the betrothal agreement read. She was 17. He was 30. Twas an interesting day. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride. They made a startling couple they did, such opposites. He was tall and dark, not a female in the land didn't lust after him, but your grandmother was the lucky recipient of his affections. It always seemed to me though that were more of friends then husband and wife but that's neither here nor there. Anyways, they suited each other in knowledge and ideals and even in temperament. She was and is as sharp as a tack. I doubt that she could have survived as well as she has if not for that. Your grandmother may seem angelic, but lord she can rase hell when she wants too.

I remember one time a few months after the wedding. You see, when they were married, she was given the crown matrimonial which meant as long as their was a Renaldi heir, she could rule in the event of the reining monarchs illness or death. That also let her sit in on parliament. The members of parliament, however, were not keen on having a woman in Parliament, even if she was the Queen. They said that a woman had never sat in Parliament and they weren't about to let one in then. Well she refused to be removed saying it was her right as Queen to be involved in Parliamentarian decisions. Well they still vetoed the idea. So the next day, she returned. Well they were all ready to throw fits and summoned an armed guard to escort her out. Your grandmother stood up to all of Parliament and the armed guards saying that if they would not let her in as Queen, she would take her hereditary seat as Duchess. Needless to say, no one ever questioned her authority again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well there it is. Now I hope you don't mind that this Christmas story will extend long past Christmas. If you do, let me know. I don't want to keep writing it if no one is going to read it. Tootles! AW


End file.
